


Tainted  love

by Nemesi_Kore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Haizaki Shougo, Alpha/Omega, Don't mess with them, Harley Quinn!Kuroko-freeform, Joker!Akashi-freeform, M/M, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Suicide Squad AU, but it's not really important, dark dark Kuroko, deranged!akakuro, it's popped out, just the night club scene, not the whole movie please no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore
Summary: Haizaki felt trapped without fully understanding why...Akashi and Kuroko kept smiling dangerously ...





	Tainted  love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful people! I hope you like this story *cough cough* more than the movie *cough cough *.  
> English is not my language so tell me if there are big mistakes (please, be gentle I'm a totally broken human TvT ).  
> Comments are welcome (even if only to scream about akkr).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Because I am absolute.”

Sitting in the VIP room of a nightclub two young men tried to keep a civil conversation.  
The velvet of the couches sinfully caressed the clothes, the red color seemed to almost spill sanguine reverberations throughout the room as if the walls were bleeding.  
The soft lights promised a more tantalizing use of the place.  
Only a thin curtain, made of shimmering black fringes, separated the space from the rest of the club, yet the voices of men, mostly criminal, excited until the paroxysm, were filtered by the heavy shadows of which that place was the kingdom.  
And he who had uttered the phrase, accompanying by a mocking smirk was the absolute emperor.

Akashi Seijuro was sitting composed; haughty, he made every place a throne from which looked down on world.  
From the elegant jacket to the expensive shoes everything was strictly black. The shirt left discovered almost half of the sculpted chest. The only touch of color was the cerulean handle painted by red peonies of two guns that peeped from underneath the jacket.  
The face was in shadow outside a small half in which a golden eye gleamed all his insanity. In the darkness, his red hair appeared even more sanguine.

“Because I am absolute.”  
"No, you're crazy if you think I can settle for the crumbs you offer me." Haizaki Shogo would have preferred not to face a discussion with a strong alpha as Akashi but pride prevented him from making rational decisions.  
It was not only the strength of Akashi Seijuro that made him swallow nervously and sweat his hands, but was the dangerous and psychotic aura from which he was wrapped. Akashi's reaction to his words was the confirmation.

Akashi leaned forward and when the face was fully illuminated, Haizaki failed to restrain a shiver: eyes wide open, an evil smile raping those perfect lips but, above all, that golden pupil that paradoxically resembled a black hole in which the soul was sucked.  
The playful tone of the voice made the whole picture even more grotesque.  
“Shogo, Shogo, Shogo ̴ It is not the case of being so reckless with words. We're _friends_ here. "  
"That's right, Akashi. Hey, I just want to make money and have fun and you're the boss here. "  
Akashi sneered to the false flatteries, masquerading with a friendly expression. Haizaki deluded himself of having gained control.

"Come on, Akashi, you already get all the best..." Responding, Haizaki turned to the center of the nightclub, his eyes pointed at what he was referring to. From the beginning of the evening meeting he had not stopped to watch him, to watch the Omega sinuously dancing at the center of the dance floor.

All the men were hypnotized, hexed by his sensual movements, by his intoxicating odor that overwhelmed their nostrils and making the blood pulse in their members.

But the boy did not care for the looks that stripped him and for the indecent thoughts that he aroused.  
He kept dancing to please only himself, and when his hands voluptuously caressed his own soft sky-blue hair was just to give satisfaction to himself.  
Every now and then his blue eyes studied the horde gathering around, opening themselves as visions of an infinite horizon on a face of indecipherable expression.  
But no one noticed the obscurity staining that blue sky.

Mentally Haizaki tasted his diaphanous skinned legs left uncovered by a simple white shirt that the Omega wore, and bit his lips in a lewd way noticing the image of innocence that the clothing donated to that beauty with light blue hair and eyes.  
The Omega boy turned with a hips movement and the candid shirt showed his wan and tempting neck.  
A drop of sweat fell from Haizaki’s face.

Meanwhile, Akashi did not lose an expression of his interlocutor, managing to read his most hidden thought.

“You really are a lucky man, Akashi. You got yourself a pretty omega whore. " Haizaki licked his thumb and lips.

In a mere second, the time to say that particular word, Akashi’s expression transformed. The smile disappeared and the eyes became made of ice.  
“Ooh ̴ indeed he is. "Akashi stood up.

All his movements, the way of gesture, of gaiting, were covered of elegance, perfectly balanced with his insane expression.  
"You'd like, Shogo. He's the fire when he wiggles between my legs and makes me scream and scream his name! The one and only Kuroko Tetsuya!” Pronounced the name, Akashi's features were broken again into a demonic grin.  
Then he approached the curtain separating the VIP room and with one finger beckoned to walk up to the object of his desire. 

From the dance floor Kuroko looked Akashi with intensity. Seeing him slowly approaching, the latter reciprocated the gaze with equally fervor.  
Haizaki felt trapped without fully understanding why. He drank in one breath the esteemed sake to also calm his lust.  
The shape of Kuroko appeared between the black fringes and the boy playfully grind against them, clenching.  
Haizaki’s excitement took over his senses.

"Hey..." The index finger of Akashi stroked Kuroko’s red lips.  
"Hey ..." replied the Omega licking it lightly.  
Their eyes entertained a silent dialogue, arcane to all the rest of the world.

"Tetsuya, I want to introduce you Shogo. Isn't it a comely alpha? ̴ Right now he confided to me to find you a nice whore"  
Tetsuya's eyes widened imperceptibly. The shadow branched into them like poison ivy.

The Omega came up to Haizaki who greedily devoured him with his eyes.  
Kuroko sat down in his arms, teasing his ear lobes with the tip of his fingers.  
“You’re cute, Haizaki-kun.” Kuroko accompanied his faint voice with an ambiguous, enigmatic smile.  
Haizaki was too horny to see how Akashi looked at the scene: teeth grinding in a wild growl, the golden pupil of his left eye sparkled sinisterly , while the red one of the right reflected his owner's blood thirst.  
"Do you want Tetsuya, Shogo?" The question hid a blatant warning.

Kuroko clenched at Haizaki whispering in his ear: "I'm all yours, Haizaki-kun." Saying it, he turned to Akashi and smiled at him.  
Haizaki became even more confused. “Hey, it's your boyfriend. I don't want trouble. "  
"I don't want trouble, I don't want trouble ̴ " Akashi mocked him.  
“Haizaki-kun, don't waste my time. " With a nervous jolt, Kuroko stood up and sat on the couch in front of him.

Haizaki didn’t notice the hands touch of the two deranged. Not even considered the almost invisible nod that the boy with blue hair and gentle voice directed to the fire-haired demon.  
The nod that the emperor gave to the Gladiators to finish the weak loser.  
Akashi and Kuroko continued to smile dangerously .

"What is it, Shogo, you maybe don't like him? Aren't you having fun? "  
"It's your--your boyfriend Aka- Akashi"  
"Eeh ̴ Absolutely!"  
"Wait Aka ̶"  
Haizaki could not finish the sentence. Akashi quickly pulled out his gun and fired a shot.  
The bullet thumped Shogo's skull as if it were made of butter.  
Haizaki died with the word red on his lips, red like the blood that was now besmirching his face.

Kuroko laughed amused. He reached the body of Haizaki and passed a finger on the wound. The blood dripped along his hand to the wrist in a scarlet trickle.  
Then, with impudence, he spread the blood on Shogo’s cold lips, colouring with that macabre lipstick.  
"Who is the whore now!?" The monotonous voice tone of Kuroko contrasted with the boldness of his words.

Akashi ravenously watched him, excited. Squeezing his Tetsuya from behind, his hands clenched his sinuous hips, lifting his shirt almost to reveal his nudity.  
"Only I can call you whore." Akashi bitten into Tetsuya’s neck.

“Ngh…Don't gloat too much, Seijuro, or tonight I'll make you plead on your knees.” In response, Kuroko bit Akashi's lips, sinking his teeth deeply in the flesh and savoring the spilled blood.  
"You're my ruin, Tetsuya."  
They kissed violently, joining the tongues with desire.

At the end of the kiss Akashi called his bodyguard.  
"Daiki, throw away the garbage." (Kuroko chuckled) "But for the moment we don't want to be disturbed. No one has to approach this room. "  
Daiki from Akashi moved his gaze to the still bleeding body of Haizaki Shogo.  
He gave a slight nod of his head in response. Then turned away rolling his eyes. "Fuck, those two are out of mind!"

After Daiki disappeared from the door, Tetsuya jumped into Akashi's arms and clenched his waist with the legs. Akashi snatched his shirt fiercely.  
They made love with greedy desire in front of the dead and empty orbits of the corpse of Haizaki.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash


End file.
